The present invention relates to the field of lighting systems, such as outer and inner lighting systems for motor vehicles, lighting systems for buildings, lighting systems for safety signals and road or railway signals, as well as lighting systems for scientific apparatus, laser processes, test or inspection apparatus, measurement systems such as velocimeters, reading or writing systems of the compact disk type, radar sensors for recognizing obstacles or the shape of objects, optical scanning systems, display lighting systems or warning lights.
The correction of vergence of light beams, particularly those emitted by solid state light sources such as LED or lasers, is usually associated with two main requirements: the reduction of the thickness, i.e. the dimension along the optical axis, of the overall optical system and uniformity of the light beam coming out of the system.
In a lighting system, the use of a source or matrix of sources without using lenses is not accepted since it does not satisfy the requirement for uniformity of the light beam through the whole emitting surface. In a conventional system such as that diagrammatically shown in FIG. 1 of the annexed drawings, the divergence of a LED light source 1 is controlled by a lens system 2 aligned on the axis of source 1. Once the diameter of lens 2 is chosen, the thickness of the source-lens system is determined by the divergence of light beam 3 emitted from source 1.
If source 1 emits a very divergent light beam (FIG. 2), the thickness can be partially reduced. However this is achieved to the detriment for the system efficiency. Indeed, in this case beam 3 reaches the first interface of lens 2 at a high incidence angle and therefore is partially reflected backwardly as shown at 4. Moreover, in order that the lens may act efficiently on the beam vergence it is necessary that it has highly curved surfaces. Thus, the lens volume and complexity of manufacture increase.
A further problem associated with this solution is the assembling of the system. It is in fact necessary to provide a casing which keeps source 1 and lens 2 spaced apart from, and aligned with each other. This implies a further increase in the weight and complexity of the system.